


The Chismosa’s Guide to Mabinaldo Canon

by kathakoito



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathakoito/pseuds/kathakoito
Summary: The actual abbreviated history of Emilio Aguinaldo and Apolinario Mabini. With bonus intrigue and shipping.





	1. The Reformist and the Revolutionary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: By making this compilation, I am not stating that there was a romantic relationship between Apolinario Mabini and Emilio Aguinaldo. This was made all in good fun for fans of this ship and anyone else particularly interested in these two historical figures. This is not meant to be an exhaustive read, and will skip over details for the sake of brevity. I operate in the hopes that this is not the only historical piece you will indulge on.

**Chapter 1 | The Reformist and the Revolutionary**

While one of Pole’s titles "The Brains of the Revolution" implied that he had always been a revolutionary, Pole had actually been a reformist first. He was involved in the Propaganda Movement, a movement that pre-dated the Revolution and was involved in, among many things, representing the Filipinos' interests in the Spanish parliament, particularly for the equal treatment of Spanish and Filipino people.

It was in 1892, as a law student in Manila, when Pole worked under Numeriano Adriano and became influenced to join the reformists. Jose Rizal would establish La Liga Filipina, under which Pole would serve as secretary. The group was made to financially support La Solidaridad and the reformist efforts of the Filipino expatriates in Spain (among them Antonio Luna, Pedro Paterno, and Ambrosio Rianzares Bautista, all of whom will reappear in this narrative later on).

Chismis: It is also important to note that it is during this time when Pole corresponds with Marcelo Del Pilar. He writes to him in an affectionate tone, and with a clear attempt at humor, which is not often present in his letters. This is where that Selong/Pole or Polridel shipping came from. The reformists often found themselves in need of cash. The lack of finances and the overall difficulties of managing the organization lent to the stress that can be perceived in these letters. Nevertheless, they also bear a personal touch. Below are some of the more humorous, affectionate, apologetic, or reflective lines from Pole’s letters. (Apolinario Mabini: Testaments and Political Letters translated by Alfredo S. Veloso)

  

Eventually, differences in opinion and attention from Spanish authorities split La Liga Filipino in 1892, into reformists and revolutionaries. The revolutionaries took on a more militant approach towards independence under Andres Bonifacio, who established the KKK or Kataas-taasang, Kagalang-galang na Katipunan ng mga anak ng Bayan.

Pole remained with the reformists and they reorganized under Cuerpo de Compromisarios in 1894. Numeriano Adriano served as its president, and Pole as its secretary. The group continued to support La Solidaridad.

On January 1896, Pole contracted paralysis, and the year went downhill from there. The revolutionaries and reformists were discovered by Spanish authorities. Pole was arrested and reformist leaders were executed, including Pole’s mentor Numeriano Adriano. Pole, despite having played a prominent role among the reformists, was spared from execution due to his paralysis. Authorities believed that he could no longer cause harm with his condition. Obviously, they were wrong.

* * *

 

On the other side of the story, Miong, who was Cavite El Viejo’s gobernadorcillo (or capitan municipal), became a Mason in 1895, a secret club of Ilustrados and persons of status. During this time, he reunited with Santiago Alvarez, a childhood friend and the son of the capitan municipal of Noveleta. Santiago convinced him to join the Katipunan. After his initiation in Manila, in Bonifacio’s house, he took on the name Magdalo. In 1896, he married Hilaria del Rosario.

Miong went on to win major battles. He gained fame among the Katipunan, which enabled him to establish a local Katipunan chapter of Cavite called "Magdalo" with his cousin Baldomero Aguinaldo. This group rivaled Magdiwang, which was headed by Mariano Alvarez, the uncle of Bonifacio’s wife, Gregoria de Jesus. The two Katipunan chapters rivaled over authority and jurisdiction.

On 22 March 1897, the rival revolutionary forces met in Tejeros to vote for a leader. Miong was not present at this time as he was involved in a battle. Despite not being present, Miong won the election for President. Mariano Trias was elected Vice President. Bonifacio was elected as Director of the Interior. Daniel Tirona protested Bonifacio's position and claimed that he was not suitable because he lacked a lawyer's diploma. Bonifacio took insult and declared the results of election null and void. Nonetheless, Miong and other officials took their positions, and a large portion of Magdiwang shifted their allegiances to Miong.

On April 1897, Miong ordered the capture of Bonifacio. He stood trial for treason and conspiracy to murder Miong, and was pronounced guilty. On 10 May 1897, Bonifacio, and his brother Procopio, were executed in the mountains of Maragondon.

 


	2. Independence Date

**Chapter 2 | Independence Date**

On 14 December 1897, Miong signed the Pact of Biak-na-Bato, under which he effectively agreed to end hostilities and dissolve his government in exchange for amnesty and $800,000 (Mexican). This money would later be used by Miong to purchase weapons and continue the revolution. On December 23, Aguinaldo and other revolutionary officials departed for Hong Kong to enter voluntary exile. Which, of course, did not last long. 

On 19 May 1898, Miong returned to the Philippines and resumed command of the revolutionary forces.

On 12 June 1898, Miong issued the Philippine Declaration of Independence from Spain at his ancestral house in Cavite.

The national flag was unfurled, made in Hong Kong by Marcela Agoncillo, Lorenza Agoncillo, and Delfina Herboza. The national anthem was played; Lupang Hinirang (then known as Marcha Filipina Magdalo) was composed by Julian Felipe. The Act of the Declaration of Independence was prepared, written, and read by Ambrosio Rianzares Bautista in Spanish. The Declaration was signed by 98 people.

And it was on this historic day that Miong met Pole for the first time.

Chismis: The following details are straight out of a fanfic. If you turned this moment into a short film, it would be in the Romance genre. IT IS THAT EXTRA.

During Miong’s exile in Hong Kong, he came to know of Pole through Felipe Agoncillo, another exile. At the time, Pole was writing to revolutionary leaders to unite under a central command.  

On May 1898, Pole was in Mainit, seeking the curative properties of the hot springs in the area. He received an invitation from Miong to meet with him. Hundreds of Katipuneros mobilized to carry Pole on a hammock from Los Banos, Laguna to Cavite, transferring him from barrio to barrio. Along the way, various people met Pole and conferred with him. A popular anecdote stated that a man approached Pole, who had been left out in the sun by the soldiers. They had gone off to take a break from carrying him. When the man made a move to chastise them, Pole calmly informed the man that he was fine and that the soldiers' burdens were greater than his.

Upon Pole's arrival in Cavite, Miong caught sight of him approaching from afar and ran excitedly to meet him on the road. Once Miong fully saw Pole, however,he had misgivings about Pole’s capacity to serve as his chief political adviser, but the moment Pole spoke, all of his doubts vanished. Miong took Pole’s hand in his. Together, they established a government.

[cue A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton]


End file.
